Monster Girl Love Stories I
by Dragon1990
Summary: Alex Marshal is gonna marry the love of his life, the beautiful Nekomata Miyu. This is the first of a series of one shot love stories involving human guys falling for monster girls in the US and Canada. Mature Readers only please as it does contain lemons.


It was a warm and pleasant summer day in Dayton Ohio with a bright sun and a gentle breeze blowing. Most people were out and about their business either at work and contributing to society in some way or out at various stores and shops buying everything from food to cloths and luxury items. Our story takes us to the less busy parts of the city and more to the countryside where a lone house surrounded by almost twenty acres of land and even a forest where you can go hunting as well as a massive pond perfect for fishing. That was of course where our hero of this story was at the vary moment. On a small rowboat floating in the center of the pond quietly was a young man in his early twenties with a fishing pole in his hand.

His name is Alex Marshal. He's twenty one years old and has brown hair with grey eyes and he stands at an average height of 5'9. Years of working as a mechanic have given him a great build and he's caught the attention of many girls throughout his early and mid teens. A problem he's had over the years however has been with dating. In eight years, Alex has dated eight different girls and every one of them left him for one reason or another. Things would start out fine with them liking one another for one reason or another but after a while, the girls he was with would think of one reason or another to leave him. Whether it was she demanded too much money or wanted to take things too quickly right down to one deciding she was gay.

But all things changed three years ago with the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program. It shocked him at first that not only the US Governments, both State and Federal, but every other government in the world were hiding the existence of Monsters from the world. No, not dictators like Fascists such as Mussolini, Franco or Hitler or Communists like Stalin, Mao or Castro but honest to God breathing and bleeding Monsters like the ones out of Mythology. But now they wanted to let them live among us. His jaw dropped when he saw monsters in the White House signing a new treaty and making plans with the President of the United States. It was a historic moment when the Father of his Country signed the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Bill or ICEB.

It didn't take long at all before he was seeing monsters everywhere he went. Sorry, Interspecies or Demihumans as they prefer. But he'd seen everything from half human beasts like Fauns, Satyrs, Centaurs and Minotaurs to humanoids like Ogres, Trolls and Werebeasts and even the Undead like Vampires, Ghosts, Zombies and other things he'd never even heard of. And he surprised himself sometimes with how much he'd gotten used to it over time. These days, he could see over a dozen in a single day no matter where he went and he wouldn't think twice about it. He also received a letter by mail which offered him the chance to enroll as a Host Family for an exchange student so he figured "What the Hell?" so he signed and sent it back and waited for their response.

He never would have guessed that through the ICEP that he would meet the love of his life. Alex sat out in his boat for just a little while longer before the line started tugging hard.

"Finally!" he shouted with a smirk. "Got another one and it feels like a big one!" he cheered before reeling it in.

The fish sure put up a hell of a fight, but it didn't take long at all before he yanked the sucker right out of the water. He was pleased with how big the catfish was and knew that Miyu was gonna love it. He managed to get the hook out of it's mouth very carefully and then threw it into the cooler with the others. By now, he counted about ten which was good enough for now. They would have catfish together for dinner tonight and tomorrow so he decided that he was ready to head back to the house. Alex didn't want to keep his charge waiting any longer and now that he was done with work and fishing, he wanted to spend some quality time with the woman he loved. He had some bad luck over the years with girlfriends but now things finally worked out.

And she wasn't even human or American.

"Miyu, I'm home!" he called when he opened the door and let himself in.

"Alex-Kun!" he heard from the living room before she charged out.

Miyu was a subspecies of Werecat known as a Nekomata. This meant that she had two tails in place of one. Miyu had tan colored fur all over her body which was as warm and soft as silk and she had whiet tips on both ends of her two tails and the tips of her ears which pocked up through her shoulder length brown hair which she usually had up in a bun. Miyu had green colored eyes with slit pupils like a cat's and she stood just under 5'4 so she quite short standing next to him. She was twenty one like him and recently got a job as a singing waitress at a very popular cafe. And Miyu adored Alex and greeted him like this all the time whenever he came home whether it was work at the shop where he'd work on cars to either his hunting and fishing trips.

"Alex-Kun welcome home!" she greeted happily when she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug just moments after he hung up his coat.

The two would then gaze into one another's eyes before sharing a long, loving and passionate kiss. They then broke and gazed into one another's eyes again.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me when I come home and you're the first person I see." he told her.

"And it makes me feel so happy when you come home to me each and every day." she replied lovingly. "How was your trip?" she asked him.

Alex replied by lifting the heavy cooler. "I've caught ten today so we should be good for the next few days. By then, I'll have my next pay check and we can head to the store to stock up on more groceries." he told her.

"Well then Alex-Kun, you've done enough for today." she said, taking the cooler from him with her large cat paws. "Now you take some time to rest up and I'll prepare dinner tonight." she told him.

Alex smiled and walked past to catch up on UFC while Miyu went to work cleaning, filleting and cooking the catfish for her host and now fiancee. Looking back, Alex remembered when Miyu first moved in. When he first signed up for the ICEP, he was actually expecting an Interspecies child to take care of like taking them to school and on field trips. Instead, he was sharing his house with a very attractive young Demihuman woman who was his age. Miyu was nervous at first about living with a human man and being so far away from her home in Japan, but she quickly changed when she realized that he really had no problem at all with interspecies people and in fact just thought of her as a regular girl. It didn't take long before she fell for him.

And it didn't take long at all for him to fall for her as well. As they went out on more and more dates, which of course were supposed to be her cultural exchange field trips, he came to admire not only her beauty, but also her grace and her personality as well as her love for trying out new things. He was willing to do anything for her. He even got into a fight with some racist assholes who were shouting a bunch of anti Interspecies Slurs at her. He did take a beating but they were the ones who were thrown in jail in the end because they were caught beating on him and in front of Miyu. She decided right there and then that she was truly and deeply in love with Alex and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Then came the day he popped the question.

After three years together, doing everything from dinners and movies to fights and kissing and making up afterwords, Alex brought her to her favorite eatery and got down on one knee before everyone to ask if she would marry him. She shouted yes before he even could finish asking. They then got permission from their coordinator and then made preparations for the wedding. Now they were only a couple of days away and Alex was excited. His whole family was happy for him and he was glad that Miyu's family approved of the match as well with her father telling them by mail that they had his blessing. Miyu would daydream all the time about their wedding day and would blush about their wedding night. She was ready to fulfill her love for him.

Not long at all after he got home, Miyu called him in for dinner so Alex got up and entered the dinning room to find yet another masterpiece of a meal prepared of fish, vegetables, soup and rice. That was another thing he thought totally rocked about her. She had to be one of the best cooks on the whole damn planet.

"It looks great Miyu." he says leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek which got her to blush and giggle.

The two of them would sit and eat while talking about some of the other details of the wedding. Once they finished their meal, Miyu got up and walked over to Alex who was sitting in his chair. He smiled at how she walked over to him in a sexy and suggestive manner before sitting down in his lap. He smiled up at her and started running his hand up and down her back while she looked down at him, her green eyes meeting his grey ones. She then leaned in to kiss him again. The two of them would kiss long and passionately as things were starting to heat up for them. Alex felt his own heartbeat increase in his chest and could hear Miyu's purring which he thought was really cute. She then readjusted so she was now straddling his lap while his hands ran up and down.

Things were getting hotter and hotter before Alex broke the kiss. "Miyu, we need to stop." he told her. He noticed that she looked a little down and wasn't purring anymore. Alex was worried now that he may have hurt her because she really wanted this. "Miyu, you didn't do anything wrong." he told her before hugging the Nekomata to him. "We're getting married in just a few days. We have just a little bit longer and I promise that we'll have nothing to worry about then." he said trying to make her feel better.

"Alex-Kun, I've wanted this for so long." she replied while laying her head into his shoulder. "I wanna love and be loved by you. I wanna feel you skin against me and to have beautiful kittens with you." she told him longingly.

"I know you do." he siad while getting her to look back up at him. "I want to do all those things with you too but we need to be a little more patient. Once we're married and officially Husband and Wife, we can do everything we've ever dreamed of together." he promised.

She smiled at his warm and welcoming smile and leaned into his chest while he held her in his arms. "I love you Alex-kun." she told him softly and again started to purr.

"I love you too Miyu." he replied before planting one more kiss upon her forehead.

[The Wedding Day]

Alex stood at the alter in his new black tux with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes. The church was filled with all his friends and family who've come to bear witness to this moment when he and Miyu take their wedding vows before everyone and pledge themselves to one another until death do they part. The isles were filled with rows of both humans and Interspecies guests who were ready to watch a human man merry his charge and then start their new life together. Once the music started playing, everyone turned to see first the flower girls walk down while tossing the peddles out before them and then the ring bearer with the specially made wedding bands on them made out of solid white gold with engraving on them. Then came the Bride.

Miyu was wearing the most beautiful snow white wedding gown anyone has ever seen. Her face hidden behind the veil that adorned the top of her head. Her white tipped cat ears poked up through the top as always and her tails were out behind her. She had in her left hand a bouquet of white roses and she laced her right hand with her father's arm who walked her down the isles to give her away as is tradition. Once he handed her off to Alex and took his seat with the rest of their family, both the bride and groom faced the pastor who first recited a prayer and then proceeded with the wedding ceremony.

"Dearly beloved friends and family." he began. "We are gathered here today to witness this beautiful and blessed moment in which this man, Alex Edward Marshal and this woman, Miyu Takagi, are joined together in the holy bonds of marriage as they take their vows of love, loyalty and devotion. Please bring forth the rings." he says to the bring bearer. The young boy walked up and brought them the rings which he blessed and then instructed Alex to take the wedding band meant for Miyu and to repeat after him. "Alexander Edward Marshal, do you take this woman Miyu Takagi to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and to respect, both in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" he asked him.

Alex replied by slipping the ring over her ring finger on her left paw and said "I do." with a smile.

The pastor then turned to Miyu and instructed her to do the same with the ring meant for Alex before asking "Miyu Takagi, do you take this man, Alexander Edward Marshal to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and respect, both in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" he asked her.

Miyu replied by slipping the wedding band over his ring finger on his left hand and said "I do." lovingly.

The pastor then turned to everyone in the church to address the guests. "You have witnessed for yourself the Bride and Groom take their vows and exchange the rings. If anyone here believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." he says and after a few moments of silence, he finishs the ceremony. "Then by the power invested within me, I hereby declare this man and this woman, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." he says to Alex.

Alex lifts the veil covering her face and marveled at her for a moment. "You look so beautiful." he said to her softly.

They then leaned in and kissed which earned a cheer from everyone in the church. Both of them broke the kiss and smiled. It was now official, they were married now.

[The Hotel Room]

The wedding was success. The reception lasted for hours with a grand and glorious feast and lots of music and dancing. By nightfall, Alex and Miyu leave in their limo with _"Just Married"_ on the bumper and head off to a hotel for the night before they would go to the Bahamas for their Honeymoon. But tonight was the night they were both waiting for all this time. Tonight was the night they would consummate the marriage and finally fulfill their long pledges of love to one another. Alex kicked open the door and walked in carrying Miyu bridal style in his arms.

"I can't believe it!" she cheered with excitement. "Mr. and Mrs. Marshal, I just can't believe it!" she cheered again.

"And it's gonna be that way for the rest of our lives my love." he replied before kicking the door shut again and kissing her.

The both of them made out as he walked her over to the bed and lay her down. Then Miyu stopped for a moment to speak. "Give me five minutes, I'll be right out." she said getting up and heading to the bathroom. She wanted to change out of her dress and into her personal present to Alex just for their wedding night.

Alex also changed out of his tux and soon was only dressed in his tee shirt and boxers. He smiled and laid back with his arms behind his head. They both wanted this for so long and now they were finally gonna do it. They were gonna make sweet love to one another and more importantly, Miyu wanted him to start a family with her. After a couple of minutes, the bathroom door opened and he smiled when he saw his new wife dressed in a black and red negligee that was easy to see through. She smiled at him and he at her as she stepped out of the bathroom and to the end of the bed.

"Here Kitty Kitty Kitty." he called as she climbed up onto the king sized mattress and crawled over to her waiting husband. He could hear her purring again as she then closed the distance and locked lips in another searing kiss. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the taste of one another's lips.

[Lemon Starts Here]

What started out as soft and gentle kissing soon became rough and passionate as their hands and paws ran up and down one another's bodies. Miyu helped him out of his tee shirt and boxers and he did so for her with the negligee, then her bra and panties and soon, both of them were fully revealed to one another in their natural forms. Alex switched so he was over top of her and ran his hands up and down her body. First feeling her large and sizable D cups breasts and then down her abdomen and stomach, Feeling all six of her nipples hardened and poking up through her fur. As they made out, he groaned into her mouth as he felt her grinding herself against his hardening manhood and he could feel how moist she already was.

"Alex-Kun, I can't wait anymore." she moaned after breaking the kiss. "Please take me. Make me a woman." she pleaded.

He responded by reaching down in between his legs to grab hold of his cock and then lined it up with her womanly glory. They both took a deep breath before he pushed himself into her body. Alex hissed as he felt how hot and tight her flesh felt around his shaft and Miyu cried out when she felt her husband break through her hymen when they became one flesh. He waited until she was ready for them to continue before she finally felt it numb a bit. Then she told him to keep going. Alex would start out slow by first pushing all the way in and then pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside her before pushing back in again. Alex was overwhelmed with how good this felt from being inside her to feeling her soft and silky fur against his skin.

"Alex-Kun." she moaned. "Harder and faster for me please." she begged.

Alex took that as the sign to pick up speed. Soon, his crotch was slapping against hers and her juices were leaking out and coating them both. Miyu wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight, he was able to reach deeper within, his head hitting against her cervix.

"Alex-Kun! Harder! Faster!" she urged as she felt her first orgasm fast approaching.

Alex could feel the pressure building up in his groin and knew he wasn't too far away from a climax either. He was ramming his cock into her with such power that the whole bed was creaking, the headboard was slamming loudly against the wall of the bedroom and their moaning and heavy breathing filled the whole place like singing. After a couple of more well placed thrusts, Alex felt her tighten around his shaft which sent him over the edge. He groaned and then burst within her, coating her insides with his hot and sticky cum. Both lovers cried out one another's names when they finished and then took a moment to rest before they would go at it again. Miyu wouldn't be satisfied with only one round of sex and Alex was more than happy to do it again.

This time, she let him roll over off of her and he watched as she turned away so that she was presenting her backside to him, wanting Alex to mount her this time. He got back up on his knees behind his wife while stroking his cock a few times to get back to full strength. Once he had another erection, he lined himself up and pushed his manhood into her awaiting pussy again. This angle felt amazing and she moaned loudly at feeling penetrated from behind. She lowered herself onto her elbows while he started pounding away, wasting no time at all. Alex grabbed hold over her hips and picked up the pace and force with his thrusts. his eyes rolled back in his head from feeling his crotch slapping against her ass and her wet and warm tunnels tightening around his cock.

"Harder Alex-Kun!" she cried as she felt another orgasm fast approaching. "Harder! Faster!" she urged.

The room was just as noisy as before with the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall and the creaking of the bed with both of them moaning and breathing heavy. Alex could feel another climax fast approaching and warned Miyu he was gonna cum again.

"Do it!" she called back to him. "Fill me with your warmth and your love!" she demanded.

Seconds later, both would moan again in another combined climax as he flooded her innards with his sperm. They remained joined at the hip to rest and catch their breath before he fell back, slipping out of her again. As he lay back, he felt her push him down and climb up over top of him, straddling his waist. She leaned in to lock lips with the man she loved yet again.

"I hope you're not done yet Alex-Kun." she purred, only to smile when he returned to full strength yet again, his cock pressing against her wet snatch.

"Hardly." he replied before laying down completely and letting her sit on top this time.

Miyu reached down to take hold of his manhood and smiled as she stroked him in within her paw, seeing him groan from her soft yet firm grip. She then lifted herself up, lined him up with her entrance again before sitting back down and impaling herself a third time on his shaft. She then placed her paws on his shoulders and he grabbed her by the hips as she started bouncing up and down on him. His cock sliding in and out then back in again into her wet and hot pussy. All the while, the both of them were breathing heavy and moaning from feeling wave after wave of pleasure course through their bodies. She then leaned in to lock lips with him again in another passionate kiss as they started a heated battle for dominance with their tongues.

Alex responded to reaching around to squeeze and massage her ass cheeks which got her to moan into his mouth. She then broke the kiss to sit back up again and he would reach up now to take hold of her large breasts to begin squeezing and massaging them in his hands. The bed creaked and slammed against the wall again as she bounced up and down on top of her lover. She was in bliss and the feeling of having the man she loved within her felt wonderful. She didn't ever want this to end. She could feel herself ready to cum again and smiled when she felt him twitch inside her again like he did several times before. They were both nearing the end and they could both tell that this was gonna be a big one.

"Alex-Kun!" she cried out. "Don't stop now! I'm so close! Give it to me! Give me your babies!" she screamed.

Within seconds, both of them moaned loudly together as she coiled around his cock like a Boa Constrictor which was the finale for Alex as he filled her womb up to the brim with his seed to the point where it was leaking out of her pussy and down his shaft. Miyu fell forward into his arms and they both rested with his cock still inside her as she felt the ecstasy run it's course through her in an intense pleasure high.

[End Lemon]

Alex would reach down to pull the blankets up over them and then turn out the lights. She would lay into his arms and he would run his hand up and down her back, petting her and smile as he listen to her loud yet soft purring. This was a wonderful night for the both of them and they both fell asleep feeling that this was gonna be only the beginning of their wonderful life together. Alex would fall asleep first thinking about what the future would hold now that he had a wife to look after and to provide for while Miyu would think about the future involving he results of their love making. Her paw drifted down to her lower tummy as she prayed for the silent miracle. She was more ready than ever to give Alex a beautiful litter of kittens and a family.

[Years Later]

Alex Marshal got out of his truck and walked up the driveway back to his house. He was an older looking man now with a mustache and goatee combo going. He opened the door and braced himself for what came next.

"I'm home!" he called as he walked in and closed the door.

"Daddy!" shouted several voices as four little brown and tan kittens ran around the corner to greet their loving father.

"Drew, George, Annette, Alexis." he said hugging and kissing all four of his sons and daughters.

Drew and George both had his grey eyes and were darker because of their father's brown hair while Annette and Alexis were the spitting images of their mother. Tan fur and green eyes. All four had two tails each and each tail has a splash of white at the end. Alex was beyond proud of the children that Miyu gave him.

"Welcome home Alex-Kun." called Miyu from the kitchen who was just finishing up on making dinner. "Children, please set the table and make room for your Father. He's tired and needs to take a seat." she told them as they scurried to do as they mother asked.

Alex walked to the kitchen first to greet and kiss his wife. "I hope you've been doing well my love." he told her.

"My paws can be a bit tied, but I'm managing." she replied smiling at her handsome and loving husband.

"And the new litter?" he asked, gently rubbing her belly which had another litter of kittens inside.

She smiled and ran her own paw over it. "They're sleeping, peacefully inside of me." she replied. "I hope you're hungry. We made a new recipe of roast chicken." she told him.

"Works been rough." he replied before heading to the table and taking a seat. "So I'm a really hungry man right now." he told her.

Minutes later, Alex joined his family in a wonderful dinner and thought back about how amazing this whole experience was from meeting Miyu, falling in love, getting married and staring a family. Alex loved his wife and kids and felt as they passed around the plates, forks and knives that life couldn't be better.

[Author's Notes] So this is the first of a series of one shot stories I'm gonna be doing involving human guys falling in love and starting families with monster girls. I decided to do one with a Nekomata because that was a popular request for a long time and I thought I'd have the story take place in my native State of Ohio because, why the hell not?

If you all have ideas for future stories like this one, please leave me the names of the guy and the monster girl as well as descriptions of what they look like, her species and their personalities. Please also pick the place they live too because that is important too. It can be anywhere in either the United States or in Canada. I'll do my best and I'll give a special shout out to the reader who gives me the winning idea for the story.

Thank you all so much for reading my stories, leave me either a Review or a PM and I hope to read what you have to say soon.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)

P.S. Should I do a Monster Musume crossover with Naruto or Bleach? That was also something I've been thinking about lately.


End file.
